Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Book 1 Incomplete) * Keep playing without my choices. * Go to Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1! Choice 1 (Book 1 Complete) * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 * Face 1 (lightest skin) * Face 2 (darkest skin) * Face 3 (light brown skin) * Face 4 (light skin) Choice 3 * Balayage Bangs (�� 15) (long, ombre waves) * Embelished Updo (�� 15) (dark grey hair in a braided updo) * Short Waves (short, curly, dark red hair) * Long Curls (long, dirty blonde curls) * Medium Straight (straight, collar-length black hair) Choice 4 * Daytime Diva (�� 20) * Romantic Romper (�� 20) * Sleek and Chic (�� 20) * Comfy and Casual Choice 5 * Perfect! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your name? Default is "Jessica." Chapter One: Toast of the Town Choices Choice 1 * How amazing that felt! (No effect) * That I have to go back to real life. (No effect) Choice 2 * Take that, haters! (No effect) * Does this mean I get to go full diva now? (No effect) Choice 3 * I wouldn't go that far. (No effect) * ...Bow. (No effect) Choice 4 * Matt (No effect) * Teja (No effect) * Seth (No effect) * Victoria (No effect) Victoria is only an option in Choice 4 if you paid diamonds to keep her in the movie. Choice 5 * Surprisingly fun! (No effect) * A little weird... (No effect) Choice 6 * Ballroom Glam (��20) ( ) (Step up!) * The LBD ( ) Choice 7 * And I'm gonna wipe the floor with you! (Step Up!) * Break a leg out there. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Over my head. (No effect) * At his waist. (No effect) * In his. (+Step Up!) If you let the timer run out, you freeze. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Slow, quick, slow. (No effect) * Quick, quick, slow. (+Step Up!) * Dabbing. (No effect) If you let the timer run out, Etienne trips over your foot. Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Dip! (+Step Up!) * Twirl! (No effect) * Fall! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you fall. "Dancing Queen" - You won the celebrity dancing contest! (If you get 3 or more "Step Up!") "Two to Tango" - You and Pippa Majors tied in your dance-off! (If you get 2 "Step Up!") "Baby's in a Corner" - You lost the dance-off to Pippa Majors! (If you got 1 or fewer "Step Up!") Choice 11 * Amazing! (No effect) * But I like my place... (No effect) Choice 12 * Very thoughtful, thank you. (No effect) * Totally excessive! (No effect) Choice 13 * Let's do it! (��12) * Not really... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Incredible! (No effect) *Never going to be used. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What room was that in? (No effect) *You mean for the building? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *She's a legend! (No effect) *Who now? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Can you get stuck down here? (No effect) *Does the wine come with the house? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *High-Rise Luxury. ( ) *Old Hollywood Mansion. ( ) Choice 14 * Matt (��30) * Teja (��30) * Seth (��30) * Victoria (��30) * Packing. Diamond Choice 6 (Matt) *They're gorgeous. (No effect) *Seriously? No champagne? Diamond Choice 7 (Matt) *Enjoy these! *Check out the bedroom... if you know what I mean... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Matt) *We should move to the bed. *You're overdressed for the occasion. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Matt) *Let's slow things down. *I want you. Now! ( ) Diamond Choice 6 (Teja) *Sweet! (No effect) *Cheesy. Diamond Choice 7 (Teja) *Finish the bottle of wine! *Head to the bedroom, if you know what I mean... Diamond Choice 8 (Teja) *A massage. *A game. Diamond Choice 9 (Teja) *Let's slow things down. *Don't stop now... ( ) Diamond Choice 6 (Seth) *My favorite! *Is this for me, or you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Seth) *More whiskey! *We could maybe check out the bedroom... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Seth) *This won't change anything. (No effect) *Don't tell me you're staying in that apartment. Diamond Choice 9 (Seth) *Let's slow things down. *Don't stop! ( ) Diamond Choice 6 (Victoria) *This is beautiful! (No effect) *I... don't know if I can keep it alive. Diamond Choice 7 (Victoria) *Let's just enjoy this champagne. *I hope we do more than look at the views in there... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Victoria) *Move to the bed. *Get out of these wet clothes. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Victoria) *Let's slow things down. *Keep going! ( ) Choice 15 * What's wrong with them? (No effect) * Why even bring those? (No effect) Choice 16 * You're scaring me! (No effect) * Spit it out already. (No effect) Chapter Two: Leveling Up ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Unbelievable! (No effect) *Strangely dehumanizing. (No effect) Choice 2 *Excited! (No effect) *Nervous! (No effect) Choice 3 *What are you up to? (No effect) *Did something happen between you? (No effect) Choice 4 *You should tell everyone else. (No effect) *I expect a 10% finder's fee. (No effect) Choice 5 *What a rockstar you are. (No effect) *Your incredible good looks. (No effect) Choice 6 *Amazing! (No effect) *Like a really tough role. (No effect) Choice 7 *Will we get to film together? (No effect) *Will we have any... alone time on set? (No effect) Choice 8 *What a complex role! (No effect) *Do you think you're up to it? (No effect) Choice 9 *Have a point. (No effect) *Should lighten up! (No effect) Choice 10 *Love to join you for a drink. (��16) *Rather stay here. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Walk. (No effect) *Take a car. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Why 'Manderley?' (No effect) *What do you know about EDM? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Are you calling me a fool? (No effect) *If you want my number, you can just ask. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *She sounds fascinating! (No effect) *What, no romance? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Endorsement deals. (No effect) *A string of scandalous romances. *Total artistic freedom. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Thank you for a lovely evening. (No effect) *Did I say something wrong? (No effect) "Hunt Season" - You snuck off to a speakeasy with famed director Thomas Hunt! Choice 11 (Non-diamond) *I actually ran into Thomas Hunt. (No effect) *The bartender just took forever. Choice 12 *Effortlessly Cool (��25) ( ) *Current Outfit ( ) Choice 13 *Be friendly. (No effect) *Be assertive. (No effect) Choice 14 *Act it out. (No effect) *Just deliver the line. (No effect) Choice 15 *Actually read through the lines? (No effect) *Hear more about the coordinated attack? (No effect) There’s no effect either way, but if you want to flatter Tommy then pick the second option. Matt will tease you for sucking up. Choice 16 *You're seriously dedicated to fitness. (No effect) *Is this really the time for that? (No effect) Choice 17 *Sounds great! (No effect) *What are you talking about? (No effect) Chapter Three: Grecian Spy-les Choices Choice 1 *Are we flying private? (No effect) *I think I forgot my charger! (No effect) Choice 2 *Champagne. (No effect) *Coffee. (No effect) *Just water, please. (No effect) Choice 3 *How did you find this place? (No effect) *When did you have time to set all this up? (No effect) Choice 4 *Itsy-bitsy... (No effect) *Teeny-weeny... (No effect) Choice 5 *Would a spy really wear this? (No effect) *It's really tiny. (No effect) Choice 6 * Isn't my character, Warren, in a hurry? (No effect) * Shouldn't a rocket launcher stay dry? (No effect) Choice 7 * Direct her team to tactical locations. (No effect) * Talk to base about the new spy tech she's developed. (No effect) Choice 8 * Kinda awful. (No effect) * A little lonely. (No effect) Choice 9 * Hell yes. (�� 17) * Not tonight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Check out that fountain. (No effect.) * Find the accordionist. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Ouzo! (No effect.) * Wine! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Try it all! (No effect.) Diamond Choice 4 *How many reshoots I had to do! (No effect) *Tommy didn't even care about the lines. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 5 *I always have room for that! (No effect.) *Come again? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Love to! (Go to Diamond Choice 7) *Probably better hit the hay. ( ) Diamond Choice 7 *I need you now. ( ) *Let's slow things down. ( ) Choice 10 *My mistake, I was distracted. (No effect) *Yeah? And? (No effect) Choice 11 *How did someone so awful get cast? (No effect) *Looks like she's perfect for the part. (No effect) Choice 12 *Vroom! (No effect) Choice 13 * Terrifying. (No effect) * Hilarious! (No effect) Choice 14 * We'll have lifejackets, right? (No effect) * Chadley's driving, right? (No effect) Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * Splutter! * Gun It! (Chase Champ) ⬅ Correct * Wait two more seconds! If the timer ends, you wait and Tommy tells you to go. Choice 16 This is a timed choice! * Turn right! * Do nothing. * Turn left! (Chase Champ) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you do nothing. Choice 17 This is a timed choice! *Follow Apricott! (No effect) *Do nothing. *Head for the platform! (Boom BOOM!) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you do nothing. "Jet Skills" - You impressed director Tommy Phelps during the jet ski chase! (If you chose 3 correct choices). "Wishy-Washy" - You did okay the jet ski chase. (if you got only 2 correct choices.) "Sea Suck" - You didn't do so hot during the big jet ski chase. Choice 18 *Sorry about how the movie ended. (No effect) *Are we... cool? (No effect) Choice 19 *A spy thriller. (No effect) *Mostly about explosions. (No effect) Choice 20 *Let's 'go Dutch!' (��18) *No thanks. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *Are you expecting delivery? (No effect) *Is this where you take your revenge? (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *How did you know this was here? (No effect) *What if I don't like gyros? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Amazing! (No effect) *So crowded. (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *Absolutely! (No effect.) *I'll sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 *A lost love? (No effect) *Whether we're going to get sick from that street meat? (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 *Any chance we'll work together again? (No effect) *What happened with the Rembrandt painting? (No effect) Choice 21 *Why not just text? (No effect) *Some people still have landlines, you know. (No effect) Chapter Four: I'll Make You a Star Choices Choice 1 * Absolutely gorgeous there. (No effect) * Kind of ridiculous. (No effect) Choice 2 * Maybe not a first... (No effect) * That does make more sense. (No effect) Choice 3 * Seth? (No effect) * Josh? (No effect) Choice 4 * Hilarious already! (No effect) * Right up your alley, Josh. (No effect) Choice 5 * Play my line for comedy. (No effect) * Add some drama to this scene. (No effect) Choice 6 * Agree with Seth.(No effect) * Think Teja has a point. (No effect) * See both sides. (No effect) Choice 7 * Just couldn't wait to see you. (No effect) * The production was banned from the country. (No effect) Choice 8 * I think he’s fine on teeth and toes, Seth. (No effect) * You don’t think I should meet with him, Teja? (No effect) Choice 9 * Seth. (�� 20) * Teja. (�� 20) * No one. Diamond Choice 1 (Seth) * Wouldn't she join? * Chomp-Man? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Seth) * Beer. * Glass of wine. (No effect) * Dr. Pepper. Diamond Choice 3 (Seth) * There's nothing wrong with comedy! * This movie is just as important to Teja. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Seth) * Hug help? * Kiss make it better? (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Teja) * What's going on with you guys? (No effect) * Seriously, who can say no to a cat cafe? Diamond Choice 2 (Teja) * Calico kitten (No effect) * Black kitten (No effect) * Tabby kitten (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Teja) * Seth has a point. (No effect) * He should listen to you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Teja) * Watch a movie. (No effect) * Make out. (No effect) Choice 10 * What did he do to you? (No effect) * It can’t be that bad... (No effect) Choice 11 * The pleasure’s all mine. (No effect) * I’ve certainly heard a lot about you. (No effect) Choice 12 * Why you chose me for Double Agent. (No effect) * Why you wanted a meeting. (No effect) Choice 13 * You don’t strike me as a cat person. (No effect) * Do you have any other exotic pets? (No effect) Choice 14 * Purrrrr. (�� 19) * Nope.(No effect) Diamond Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Name the ocelot? Default is "Babou". Choice 15 * Thank you, but there’s no need. (No effect) * Is this a joke? (No effect) Chapter Five: Going Public...Persona Choices Choice 1 *What's wrong with my clothes? (No effect) *Are you buying? (No effect) Choice 2 *Is there a "like's pizza" category? (No effect) *Aren’t I fit enough? (No effect) Choice 3 *I guess so... (No effect) *Not if it involves push-ups. (No effect) Choice 4 *Exciting! (No effect) *Exhausting. (No effect) Choice 5 *I just didn't expect you. (No effect) *I'm not happy to see you. (No effect) Choice 6 *Agree. (No effect) *Change the topic. (No effect) Choice 7 *It's not as different as I thought. (No effect) *Heck yes. (No effect) Choice 8 *Toast the store? (No effect) *Try something on? (No effect) Choice 9 *I'm a huge fan of the magazine. ( No effect) *I get all my fashion tips from you. (No effect) Choice 10 *I'll wear it! (�� 25) (You will get the cover) *I like my own clothes. (No effect) (Apricott will get the cover) Choice 11 *Thx for being understanding (No effect) *I'm so sorry you didn't hear it from me!! (No effect) Choice 12 *I have no say in this. (No effect) *I'll fire Tad if you want me to. (No effect) Choice 13 *Fantastic! (No effect) *Ridiculous. ( No effect) Choice 14 *Play hooky and go mini-golfing with me! (�� 18) *Probably head back... (no effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Think you can redeem yourself? (No effect) *Should I have them prep an ice pack? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Key his car! (No effect) *Show up late to all the events he organizes! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Psych him out! (No effect) *Cheer him on! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Grounds for a rematch. (No effect) *Perfect! (No effect) Choice 15 *What's so important? (No effect) *Please promise this is our last meeting today. (No effect) Choice 16 *WTF? (No effect) *That's hilarious! (No effect) *No. On every level, no. (No effect) Choice 17 *You're asking me to lie! (No effect) *Why not set me up with Matt? (No effect) Choice 18 *Matt. *Teja. *Seth. *Victoria. *No one. Choice 19 (Matt) *You knew this might happen? (No effect) *You're not mad? (No effect) Choice 19 (Teja) *But it does mean things will change a little... (No effect) *I'd quit before I'd agree to that. (No effect) Choice 19 (Seth) *If it were up to me, we would be official. (No effect) *I just... can't be seen with you. (No effect) Choice 19 (Victoria) *We can still see each other! (No effect) *Nothing will change between us. (No effect) Choice 20 *Perfect! (No effect) *''Weiiiiirrrrrd.'' (No effect) Choice 21 *Smile softly. (No effect) *Stay stone-faced to try and sabotage it. (No effect) Choice 22 * No. No in the slightest. (No effect) * I'm just...nervous. (No effect) Chapter Six: Are You Ready to RUMBLE? Choices WARNING: This chapter contains scenes related to sexual assault and/or violence. '' '''Choice 1' * What's going on here? (No effect) * Let me guess, we're shooting a love scene. (No effect) Choice 2 * Bow back. (No effect) * Shake his hand. (No effect) * Lie and say I'm a fan. (No effect) Choice 3 * Let's do it! (�� 20) * I'll stick with Hardgrave. You only get Choice 4 if you choose not to pay diamonds to practice with Matt. Choice 4 * Slow down a little? (No effect) * Show me that move again? (No effect) . Diamond Choice 1 * Better know what you’re doing. (No effect) * Are officially my savior. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Show me again. (No effect) * Let me try. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Have we met? (No effect) * Will it make me look totally badass? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * You’re twice my size! (No effect) * I was born ready. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * A kiss. (No effect) * Flipping you again. (No effect) Hitting The Matts - You worked through your martial arts training with Matt! Choice 5 * You think you're the star? (No effect) * You two know each other? (No effect) Choice 6 * Get started without her. (No effect) * Complain to Tommy. (No effect) Choice 7 * We're doing what, now? (No effect) * Have either of us found the evidence? (No effect) Choice 8 * Flip her! (No effect) * Ignore her. (No effect) Choice 9 * Has a serious attitude problem. (No effect) * Isn't taking this production seriously. (No effect) Choice 10 * Fire her! (No effect) * Tell her she needs to shape up. (No effect) Choice 11 * Dressed To Kill (�� 25) * Athleisure. (No effect) Choice 12 * Taunt her. ⬅ Correct * Step towards her. Choice 13 * Stick to the choreography. * Improvise. ⬅ Correct . Choice 14 * Great job today. (No effect) * I'm shocked you pulled that off. (No effect) Choice 15 * Should we reschedule? (No effect) * Is it easier if I come to your office? (No effect) Choice 16 * Lovely. (No effect) * Creepy. (No effect) Choice 17 * Do you always dine by candlelight? (No effect) * When did you have time to prepare all this? (No effect) Choice 18 * It looks amazing! (No effect) * ...but I don't eat meat. (No effect) Choice 19 * She's a total brat. (No effect) * She's not taking the production seriously. (No effect) Choice 20 * That's pure nepotism! (No effect) * You'll at least discipline her, won't you? (No effect) Scenes containing sexual assault and/or violence follow this choice. Choice 21 * Hilarious! (No effect) * Wildly inappropriate. (No effect) Choice 22 * Throw wine in his face! (No effect) * Shove him away! (No effect) Chapter Seven: A Shot Across The Bow... Choices Choice 1 *Thanks for coming so quickly. (No effect) *Don't worry, I'm okay... I think. (No effect) Choice 2 *I still feel ashamed. (No effect) *Should I have done something different? (No effect) Choice 3 *Want to go public. (No effect) *Don't think I'm ready for that. (No effect) Choice 4 *Remind me to never cross you. (No effect) *You really think this could work? (No effect) Choice 5 *Matt (��30) *Teja (��30) *Seth (��30) *Victoria (��30) *Myself (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Matt) *Would you stay over? (No effect) *...And some spooning. Diamond Choice 2 (Matt) *Thanks for the vote of confidence. (No effect) *When'd you get so mushy? Diamond Choice 3 (Matt) *What revenge would you ''take on Viktor? *How do you handle discrimination? (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 4 (Matt)' *I would have given up. *I had no idea your dad went through that! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Matt) *What if I can't pull it off? (No effect) *Let's be real, I will never ''take Viktor's calls again. '''Diamond Choice 6 (Matt)' *Cuddle in my room? (No effect) *Put on a really dumb movie? Diamond Choice 1 (Teja) *I want some alone time with you. (No effect) *I'll order pizza and ''Chinese. '''Diamond Choice 2 (Teja)' *Scared. *Angry. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Teja) *How? *Have you done this before? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Teja) *Not brag, just'' fact''. (No effect) *I think some of the credit should go to the stars... Diamond Choice 5 (Teja) *May I direct you to the bedroom? *I'm in the mood for some TV trash. Diamond Choice 1 (Seth) * * Diamond Choice 1 (Victoria) *Exhausted. *Desperately under-chocolated. Diamond Choice 2 (Victoria) *But it also seems like there's more to this story. *You should write a book about it. Diamond Choice 3 (Victoria) *What happened? *I've heard stories about him... Diamond Choice 4 (Victoria) *He sounds like a grade-A asshole. *Has that ever worked? Diamond Choice 5 (Victoria) *You're an evil genius! *That seems so cruel to Ruth. Diamond Choice 6 (Victoria) *Just curl up on my bed together? *Watch cartoons? Choice 6 *Whatever it is, spit it out. (No effect) *Did Viktor call you? (No effect) Choice 7 *Tommy. *Matt. (No effect) Choice 8 *Why is it so disgusting? (No effect) *Who chose this gross trailer? (No effect) Choice 9 *But... where are you? (No effect) Choice 10 *What's going on here? (No effect) *Is someone pranking me? Choice 11 *Skip it? *Be any more vague? (No effect) Choice 12 *I'd love to come to your beach birthday! (��15) *I'll sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *It's amazing! (No effect) *What, no volleyball? Diamomd Choice 2 *A Crash and Burn! (No effect) *A glass of prosecco. *Root beer. Diamond Choice 3 *Tell the truth. (No effect) *Pretend everything's fine. Diamond Choice 4 *Totally jump in the ocean! (No effect) *Sit this one out. Diamond Choice 5 *More nights like this. (No effect) *A Ferrari! Choice 13 *'Doll?' (No effect) *Don't you know? (No effect) Choice 14 *You're fired! (No effect) *I quit! (No effect) Chapter Eight: A Picture Perfect Couple Choice 1 * What an awesome set! (No effect) * Let me guess: martial arts battle scene? (No effect) Choice 2 * Follow Teja. (No effect) * Follow Seth. (No effect) * Talk to Josh. (No effect) Choice 3 * Say something. (No effect) * Stay out of this. (No effect) Choice 4 * It was great. * You should reshoot it. * It's not my call. (No effect) Choice 5 * Seth (�� 20) * Teja (�� 20) * No one (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Seth) * Are things really that bad? (No effect) * Wouldn't a drink together help? Diamond Choice 2 (Seth) * Whatever you're having. (No effect) * A whiskey flight. * A cup of tea. Diamond Choice 3 (Seth) * I've worked with Teja before. * I saw the way you acted today. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Seth) * It's not just your movie. (No effect) * There will be other movies. Diamond Choice 5 (Seth) * A fancy bourbon! * The bartender's favorite. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Seth) * Sneak off to somewhere more private? (No effect) * Get some bar snacks! . Diamond Choice 1 (Teja) * What if he had joined? (No effect) * I think we both need a message. Diamond Choice 2 (Teja) * Maybe just the rest of this shoot... * Are things really that bad? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Teja) * Head to a steam room. * Take a dip in the hot tub. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Teja) * A kiss. * A smoothie. (No effect) There's the Rub. Choice 6 * With who? (No effect) * Rebook it. (No effect) Choice 7 * Dress to impress! (�� 25) (+Picture Perfect!) * Stick with what I have on. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timing choice. * Smile and sit down. * Kiss him on the cheek. (+Picture Perfect!) * Stare blankly. If the timer ends, you glance at the camera too soon. Choice 9 * Feed Chadley a piece. (+Picture Perfect!) * Eat as fast as you can! Choice 10 * Wait until he stands. * Trip! * Hold his hand. (+Picture Perfect!) "Faux-Bulous" - You nailed your fake date with Chadley! (If you got 3 or more +Picture Perfect!) "Faux-Kay" - You did alright on your fake date. (If you got 2 +Picture Perfect!) Choice 11 * This was nice. (No effect) * I'm so glad this is over. (No effect) Choice 12 * Victoria (Path A) * Chazz (Path B) Choice 13 (Path A) * Terrible. (No effect) * Fine... (No effect) Choice 14 (Path A) * Please. (No effect) * Do I have a choice? (No effect) Choice 15 (Path A) * I just give up? (No effect) * It's time to go full recluse. (No effect) Choice 16 (Path A) * Kiss now? (No effect) * Find something else to watch? (No effect) Choice 13 (Path B) * Tad is the worst. (No effect) * Everything. (No effect) Choice 14 (Path B) * You knew they'd do that? (No effect) * Is that normal? (No effect) Choice 15 (Path B) * I guess so... (No effect) * There's nothing to forgive. (No effect) Choice 16 (Path B) * SHOW ME THE MOVIE! (No effect) * Dig into the cookie dough. (No effect) Chapter Nine: Choice 1 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks This item is called "Wintry Glam." Choice 2 *I'll take your seat, Apricott. *Where am I supposed to go? (No effect) Choice 3 *Is there another seat available? *Don't you know who I am? *I'm having trouble with my bag. (No effect) Choice 4 *Is yours nearby? *Are you behind this? (No effect) Choice 5 *To the Palace! (��20) *I'll stay in tonight. Diamond Choice 1 *Whiskey. *Champange. (No effect) *Sparkling water. Diamond Choice ''' * '''Choice 6 * 'Choice ' * Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Red Carpet Diaries